Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 27
Synopsis Neptune tells Gust she wants to eat a lot of chocolate. She asks Gust for what she should do. It is February 13th, the day before Valentine Day and Neptune is willing to risk her life and limb to get chocolate early. Currently, the CPU candidates made a lot of chocolate with Neptune's subtle suggestions and Neptune needs a way to sneak in to Planeptune's Basilicom and get those chocolate undetected. Gust has a perfected formula of the anti-aging candy. This time it will just shrink someone in size. Back in the Basilicom, Nepgear calls Uni to help her stir chocolate. Rom and Ram are helping out as well. Uni wonders if she should go with unsweetened chocolate for her sister. Nepgear remarks that she always goes with milk chocolate since Neptune has the tastes of a child. It makes things simple for her so she does not mind. Rom and Ram want to go with white chocolate like Lowee. The twin Lowee sisters asks Nepgear to help them out. Uni decides to make truffles and Nepgear asks if she knows how to. Uni tells her she does have a recipe. Behind all this, a mini-Neptune and Gust throws a grapling hook to a bowl and climb it. What they see is an ocean of chocolate. Gust and Neptune now have all the chocolate they could ever eat. Neptune asks Gust if she is glad she tagged along. Gust is glad she tagged along and agrees that shrinking themsleves was worth it. Neptune is finally able to take the chocolate bath of her dreams or better yet create a chocolate pool. Neptune lowers a bucket to get a taste of the chocolate. However, the candidates return to their chocolate. Neptune and Gust quickly evacuate the chocolate bowl. Neptune remarks that was close. The candidates are about to pour their chocolate into molds and leave it in the refrigerator. Neptune notes they will be in big trouble if they do not hurry. Gust asks what the problem is. It will be over once they put it in the fridge, as they won't be able to get their hands on the chocolate until tomorrow. Gust asks if it is necessary to be so sneaky. Neptune tells it is because they are taking an early taste test plus the little sisters are keeping this a secret from them. Therefore, Neptune says she needs to make sure it's a "surprise" tomorrow. Gust points out the candidates are coming their way. The candidates accidently push Gust off the counter, so Neptune transforms and Purple Heart rescues Gust. The candidates are becoming very busy in making the chocolate. Purple Heart carries Gust and weaves around the candidates. She asks if Gust is okay. Gust remarks that Purple Heart saved her. Purple Heart knows that this isn't good as they are little more than bugs to them. If they get stepped on, it's over. Purple Heart crashes into Uni's hand. Uni notes she though she saw bug, since she can't see it, it must have been her imagination. Neptune is stunned. Gust notes that Uni knocked Neptune out of her HDD. Neptune has fought many bosses in her time but that slap was something else. Being tiny drains their energy and they came here to sneak a bite of chocolate but haven't gotten a taste yet. Gust's stomach growls. Neptune is not ready to give up and she assures Gust they will get a piece somehow. They get into a pan of finished chocolate. Nepgear then wraps up the chocolate and puts in the fridge trapping Neptune and Gust in the fridge. The two of them are effectively stuck in the fridge being too small to break out of the wrap and the fridge. The two of them have to huddle together to stay warm. Neptune wonders why it has to come to this. There is no indication that anyone will open up the fridge. They need to stay there until at least tomorrow. Gust admits she is getting sleepy. Neptune tells Gust not to fall asleep as if she does, she is done for. Gust tells Neptune she is just tired. Neptune tells her if she moves around a bit, she might wake up. Gust tells Neptune she just doesn't have the energy. Neptune apologizes to Gust. She should not have gotten her twisted up on this. Gust tells Neptune not to worry as her only regret was not fulfilling her chocolatey dreams. Neptune admits she is starting to get sleepy herself. Neptune wonders if this is how she is going to die. She is a goddess and this will be the most shameful death of a CPU history. Gust tells Neptune if she could start over, she would be more charitable with her products and Neptune would get a 50% discount. Neptune thanks Gust. Neptune wants to apologize to Nepgear before she goes. Gust wonders what will happen to her shop. Neptune apologizes to Nepgear and swears to never try this again. Neptune returns to her normal size and falls out of the refrigerator with Gust and Nepgear's chocolate. This shocks Nepgear and the rest of the candidates. She asks Neptune what she is doing. Neptune thinks she is hallucinating and guesses the end must be near. She wants Nepgear to listen to her final words. She promises to never sneak away food ever again, she is sorry for causing Nepgear so much trouble. Nepgear guesses she was sneaking away with the chocolate. Neptune then cries on to Nepgear as once she is gone, Nepgear will be in charge of all her responsibilities. Nepgear wonders if her sister is going on vacation. Uni guesses they have to trash all the chocolate that fell on the floor. On Valentine's Day, Nepgear gives her sister a chocolate gift. Neptune is moved that her sister would give her chocolate. Nepger explains that after what happened Uni gave some of her chocolate to Nepgear. Neptune tries it and finds it bittersweet, which is not ideal. At Gust's stall she is reselling chocolate made by Nepgear, that they trashed. It is hugely popular with people much to Uni's surprise. Key Events *Neptune tells Gust her goal of getting chocolate from the candidates on February 13th. *Gust helps her with the perfected anti-aging candy, that now shrinks them *Neptune and Gust sneak into get chocolate but finds themselves wrapped in a pan wrapped up and stuck in the refrigerator *The two believe they are going to die and say their farewells but the candy wears off *Neptune apologizes to her sister and she gets chocolate anyways thanks to Uni *Gust resells the trashed chocolate to the masses. New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters